


Forgiveness

by onyxvangem



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions past Hannibloom, Will Graham Eats Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxvangem/pseuds/onyxvangem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will earns Hannibal's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

            Hannibal put his head down, resting it against the cool wood of his piano, notes fading into the air as his hands dropped from the keys onto his lap. What he'd told Bedelia had been true...in order to forgive Will for his betrayal, Hannibal would have to eat him. It was the only way this could happen, and, quite frankly, it was the only option left. Will was giving him no other choice, hunting him down like he planned to...Hannibal didn't like being hunted, but he couldn't avoid that either. That's how life went...the hunter, by some cruel twist of fate, often became the hunted.

            He closed his eyes and sighed a little, debating whether or not to go to his mind palace, but deciding against the idea rather fast. There was nothing there that he needed to see immediately. He didn't need to escape, just to think.

            Hannibal nearly lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching, but decided against it. Bedelia had seen him worse off than this, after all. She'd been his psychiatrist for quite some time, and had been with him ever since Will's betrayal. There, if Hannibal was to be perfectly honest with himself, wasn't much left that Bedelia Du Maurier hadn't seen. However, as he listened to the footsteps, it became increasingly clear that they didn't belong to a woman at all, and, thus, couldn't've been Bedelia's.

            Hannibal looked up, and almost fell of the piano bench in shock. Will Graham, or, at the very least, someone who looked a tremendous amount like Will Graham, was walking across the room towards him. The scruffy intruder stopped, looking at Hannibal with a gaze that could both freeze Hell and thaw it back out, and Hannibal found himself unable to interpret the situation in a way that made sense and proved that he wasn't crazy. Will couldn't be here...he'd assumed the younger man had gone to his home in Lithuania, and, if Will had, it was too early for him to be here.

            "Hello, Hannibal," said the man in front of him, his voice sounding very much like Will's, though much less hostile than Hannibal remembered. "You know that staring can be considered rude, right?"

            Hannibal blinked, standing up from the piano bench and walking forward, looking Will up and down to make absolutely certain it was him. He'd dreamed of Will coming to him, but Hannibal hadn't ever dreamed it'd be this easy. Nothing was ever this easy.

            "I...apologize," he said, his voice slow as he took everything in. He wasn't dreaming...Will was actually, by some miracle, there. "What are you doing here, William..? I thought you had gone to where I could not follow. Why did you change your mind and stay here?"

            "I hadn't changed my mind," Will explained, "I just came back quicker than you probably figured I would. I found what I was looking for." Will stepped away from Hannibal, turning towards a window and looking out of it with a very calm, composed expression. "It was surprisingly easy to find you, Hannibal...I found Dr. Du Maurier while she was out today and followed her back here. It's so very like you to choose a place so fantastic as this."

            "That is very clever of you, William, to follow Bedelia as you have done. However...tell me, were you silently following the conversation she and I had moments ago as well?"

            "I know that you want to eat me, Hannibal," Will said, the calmness in his tone, to Hannibal, surprising. "Truly, it is not as inconspicuous of a means to your forgiveness as you would like to believe. You've eaten people for longer than I've known you...why stop now?" Will laughed, looking over at Hannibal with his lips turned upwards into an amused grin.

            "And you plan to allow me to eat you?"

            "Oh, yes, I do," Will replied, "but not in the way you probably anticipate eating me. You'll understand what I mean once it begins, Hannibal, and, quite frankly, I think you'll like it. And, maybe once you've finished eating me, I can eat you too."

            Hannibal blinked. He blinked again.

            "You wish for us to eat each other?" he questioned, and Will nodded, moving even closer until the distance between them had been closed, his grin still in place.

            "I do. Would you like to eat me first, Hannibal, or shall I eat you?"

            Hannibal frowned a little, looking down at the floor, before looking back up in realization. Will didn't mean he wanted Hannibal to eat him...Will meant he wanted Hannibal to _eat_ him. A grin slowly grew across his own face and Will's grin widened in response.

            "I would like you to eat me first," Hannibal said.

            Will slid down to his knees, looking at Hannibal directly as he did and reaching out. His hands worked over Hannibal's clothes, fingers unbuttoning his pants and pulling his zipper down. He pushed them down a little, and was obviously surprised that Hannibal had nothing on underneath.

            "Expecting to get lucky with Bedelia?" he asked and Hannibal shook his head.

            "I wasn't expecting anything. Bedelia and I are friends and colleagues. It would've been rude of me to assume she would do anything sexual in nature with me unless she truly wanted to," Hannibal replied. "I simply like freedom."

            "I'll bet you do." Will moved his hands from Hannibal's pants and wrapped them around his cock, rubbing him a little bit. "Would it be rude of me to say that I've wanted to do something like this since we began my therapy?"

            "It would definitely not be rude of you to say such a thing," Hannibal said, and Will laughed lightly. "Especially considering I have wanted it too, William."

            "Good," Will said, rubbing him a little harder. Hannibal felt himself reacting rather quickly, both from what Will was doing and from the lack of sexual contact he'd had since he'd been with Alana...and, if he had to admit, from the fact that it was Will doing this to begin with. Will's hands were rough, calloused, but obviously skilled, his motions slow but definite as he got Hannibal's cock to harden. Then, after a moment, he leaned forward, licking the end of Hannibal's cock twice. Hannibal felt himself shiver ever so slightly, and Will grinned, pulling back and looking up at Hannibal once more.

            "Please, proceed," Hannibal said, knowing that what Will was doing was just another chance for him to consent to such a thing. Will leaned back in, wrapping his lips around Hannibal's nearly completely hardened cock and sliding his mouth down. He ran his tongue around Hannibal's cock slowly, moving it in a slow circle around the base when he got to it. He wrapped his hands around the base of Hannibal's cock and squeezed, beginning to move his head back and forth, continuing to move his tongue around Hannibal, just tasting him.

            Will began moving his hands as well, twisting them a bit around the base before moving one down and cupping Hannibal's balls. He squeezed them lightly, playing with them as he sucked.

            "You've done this before," Hannibal said, and Will pulled back, licking his lips.

            "Not exactly. I just know how it should be done," he explained before moving his mouth back onto Hannibal's cock. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, licking against his slit, teeth scraping against him ever so slightly and making Hannibal shiver even more. Will then sucked harder, his mouth tight around just Hannibal's tip, making Hannibal want to pull Will's head even closer.

            Will pressed his fingers between Hannibal's balls, pulling down on the skin that was there and massaging it with his thumb, finally moving his head farther down but continuing to suck just as hard. He took a breath through his nose, his mouth stopping about half way on Hannibal's cock, before he moved suddenly, pushing Hannibal into his throat and swallowing around him. Hannibal nearly moaned, biting his lip to stop himself. While this was definitely not what he'd originally wanted for the younger man, this was definitely helping him to forgive Will.

            Will moved his head back and forth, keeping Hannibal in his throat, finally removing his hand from the base of Hannibal's cock so that he could go even deeper. He squeezed his thumb in his fist to stop his gag reflex from rejecting Hannibal's cock, nearly choking for a moment on the full length of him. Hannibal hadn't expected Will to get him all the way in, but he was very happy that he had.

            "For one who has not done this before, you are very good," Hannibal admitted, clenching his fists when Will swallowed again. He had never experienced something like this...he'd been sucked many, many times, especially by Alana Bloom, but he'd never had this with someone he loved like he loved Will.

            Will didn't verbally respond to his praise, instead sucking a bit harder, swirling his tongue around before focusing on the underside of Hannibal's cock, running it back and forth along with his head.

            Hannibal, after a moment, reached down, caressing Will's hair before grabbing the back of the younger man's head and moving Will on his own, pushing himself into the other man's mouth as he pushed Will's mouth farther onto him.

            "Harder," he demanded, and Will complied, sucking him harder, his mouth very tight around Hannibal's cock. It felt extremely good, the suction doing wonders for his cock, and Hannibal, after a few moments, felt himself growing in need both to move harder and to cum. However, he held himself back, wanting to savor the feeling of Will's mouth around him for a little while longer.

            Hannibal felt Will let go of his balls, Will's hand moving to his hip, and then to his ass. Will squeezed him, pushing Hannibal even deeper as his fingers worked towards Hannibal's hole. He looked up and Hannibal nodded, though he didn't particularly know what he was consenting to. Will pressed his fingers against Hannibal's hole, rubbing that in a slow, small circle before pushing one inside. Hannibal shivered again, letting out a small noise when Will began to move it around.

            Will removed his finger before pressing it back in along with another, and Hannibal moved his legs a bit farther apart to allow the younger man better access. Will's fingers curled inside him, and Will swallowed again around his cock. Hannibal moaned quietly, biting his lip.

            Then suddenly, Will pulled his head back, letting go of Hannibal's cock completely and removing his fingers as well. Hannibal let out a small noise at the loss of contact, but let go of Will's hair, wanting, waiting to see what the younger man did next.

            "Hannibal, I'd like you to sit on the piano bench, please," Will said, and Hannibal nodded, doing as Will had asked. He sat down and looked at Will again, who had moved off of the floor and was removing his own cock from his pants. Hannibal was slightly surprised to see how hard Will had gotten from sucking him, but he didn't question it. Will had wanted to do this, to sexually pleasure him, so he shouldn't've been surprised that Will was hard as well. Will moved closer once more, rubbing his cock a little bit as he did.

            "Do you want me to eat you now?" Hannibal asked, and Will shook his head.

            "Not yet," he said. "If you could move so you were laying down on the bench instead of sitting, this would work a lot better."

            Hannibal quickly moved how Will had asked, pressing his back against the padded bench, his legs off of one of the sides and his feet on the floor. Will moved closer, kneeling down again and sliding Hannibal's pants farther off of his legs until they were touching the floor. Hannibal didn't look down to see what Will planned to do, though he wanted to...Will had never been predictable to him. It was one of the things Hannibal loved.

            It was then that Hannibal felt Will's hands on his ass once more, spreading him apart, and he could've sworn he felt Will's nose touching him, thinking he imagined it before feeling Will's tongue against his hole. Hannibal shivered but forced himself to relax, realizing what Will planned to do.

            Will licked against Hannibal's hole, his hands moving back to Hannibal's cock after a few seconds, stroking him once more. He pushed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, sliding it inside and beginning to move his tongue in and out. Hannibal had no real idea how to react, truly. What Will was doing was very strange, but his body liked it very much, and he had no reason to protest when Will pulled his tongue back and pushed three fingers inside.

            Will moved his fingers in and out slowly, stretching Hannibal a bit before moving his tongue back inside, licking furiously at Hannibal's insides. Hannibal felt another shiver running through him, the sensations Will provide very...weird, but, in an odd way, very pleasant. Will had obviously not been joking when he told Hannibal that he would eat him.

            He felt Will push his tongue in deeper, moving his hand down from Hannibal's length to his balls once more, fondling him slowly before pressing his tongue in deeper. Hannibal moaned now, much louder than before. He wanted Will to do this forever, though he knew that wasn't possible. He wanted more.

            After another long moment, Will pulled away again, letting go of him entirely, and Hannibal wined in protest. His body immediately missed the feeling of Will's touch, shivers running through him, his cock dripping with need.

            "Why did you stop?" he asked, and Will laughed.

            "Because I want to be inside of you in a different way now...would you like that, Hannibal?"

            "Yes," he said and Will stood, pulling Hannibal's legs apart a bit more, before slowly pushing his cock inside. Hannibal moaned once more, his body adjusting to the feeling of something so large inside of him with only the slightest amount of difficulty considering he was so turned on. He would've done whatever Will wanted in this moment, and Will knew that very clearly.

            Will reached up, unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt and pushing it off of his chest and stomach. He slid his hands over Hannibal's body, causing shivers to pass through Hannibal more and more. Will began moving, pushing himself in and out at a very, almost torturously slow pace, and Hannibal reached down, wrapping his hands around the legs of the piano bench, his head falling back. Will leaned down, wrapping his lips around one of Hannibal's nipples and sucking, scraping his teeth against it lightly and playing with the other with one hand.

            He twisted the other nipple lightly, not picking up his pace in any way, waiting for something Hannibal knew he'd have to do if he wanted Will to give him more.

            "Please," Hannibal said lowly, his breathing heavy and his cock leaking even more. "Please, William," he tried again, a little louder.

            "Please, William what?" Will asked, removing his mouth for the briefest of seconds to respond. Hannibal groaned a little, squeezing the legs of the bench tighter and moving his own legs up to wrap around Will's waist.

            "Please, William...move harder," he said, letting out a sharp breath when Will did. Will moved his head away from Hannibal's chest, leaning up a little and licking the hollow of Hannibal's throat, moving his tongue slowly down the length of Hannibal's chest before licking back up again. He moved his hands to Hannibal's sides and ran them over Hannibal's ribcage, scraping his fingernails against Hannibal's skin as he dragged them down.

            "This definitely isn't what you expected, is it?" Will asked with a laugh, scraping his teeth against the base of Hannibal's neck before biting down slightly to the side and sucking hard.

            "Absolutely not," he said breathlessly, "William...please."

            Will sucked even harder, beginning to move himself inside of Hannibal a bit more roughly, and Hannibal squeezed the legs of the piano bench even tighter, twisting his head back and forth, his body shaking even harder. He needed to cum, but still held himself back, wanting to wait until Will came too before he did so, and not knowing exactly how long that'd take. Will could take anywhere from minutes to hours, and Hannibal hoped it wouldn't be the latter option, because, as Will fucked him harder and harder, his control began to slip in a very major way.

            Will bit down even harder, drawing forth a loud gasp from Hannibal, before pulling back and kissing Hannibal's jaw.

            "Do you forgive me yet?" he asked, pulling back again and looking at Hannibal. Hannibal opened his eyes, not having realized they'd even been shut until that moment, and looked back at Will, nodding, not trusting himself to speak coherently in that moment. "Good."

            Will began moving even harder, pushing himself in and out of Hannibal at a rapid pace, changing the position of his thrusts and drawing moans from Hannibal with each one. Hannibal had never thought he could be so responsive to something like this, but, considering it was Will, he found he honestly didn't care.

            "Please," he begged, "please," he didn't know what he was begging for. "Please, Will, please!"

            "Hannibal," Will moaned back, and Hannibal pulled the younger man closer with his legs, trying to feel the younger man even deeper, and loving it when he did. "Fuck, Hannibal..."

            Hannibal felt his cock shudder, the need to cum almost overwhelming, and nearly screamed when Will changed the position of his thrusts again, ramming his cock against his prostate, his thrusts turning erratic as Will's control began to slide. He reached up, digging his fingers into Hannibal's shoulders, pushing himself harder, faster, rougher.

            "Hannibal, I'm going to..." Will said, and Hannibal nodded, agreeing. He was so close...he'd never felt so good in his life.

            The feeling of Will cuming inside of him triggered his own orgasm, a choked sounding moan escaping him as he did. Hot cum filled his ass and Will, after a long moment, stopped.

            They both breathe heavily, Hannibal's breaths still sounding more like moans than not, the air of the room silent save for the sounds they made. Hannibal finally let go of the piano bench, reaching up and caressing Will's head slowly.

            "I forgive you," he said, and Will laughed a little. "But I would still like to eat you. Perhaps I can eat you after dinner tonight."

            "After dinner sounds good to me."


End file.
